Until the End
by native outsider
Summary: She was raised in the castle to be silent but the Prince had other plans. He chose her, she became his friend, his family, and he became hers. So why does the Prince seem threatened by the High King? She swore to stand by his side; together until the end. She'll protect the Prince because Aslan knows he can barely do it himself. Set during Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter in my Narnia story- the Teen Wolf story will be on a hiatus until I have a chance to catch up on the seasons. I hope you all enjoy and I would very much appreciate it if you left a review.

"Professor? What are you doing? It's midnight. Caspian?" the girl was rudely awoken and picked up off of her warm bed and wrapped in a dark thick cloak. "Midas had a son." The professor explained leading them through hidden halls and cramped corridors. The girls eyes widened and she looked at Caspian grasping his hand comfortingly. He held on to her tightly.

Finally they came out at the stables. Caspian lifted her on to one of his horses before he got on to one of his own. "You're not coming?" The girl asked looking at the professor with a concerned expression. "No my dear Annabella, there's something I must take care of here. You go with Caspian, guard him and keep him safe." Annabella nodded and turned to Caspian. "Ride into the woods, they won't follow you there. It has taken me many years to find this, do not use it until you reach your greatest need." The professor added handing Caspian a small bundle.

"Will we ever see you again?" Caspian questioned. "I certainly hope so, there is so much more I need to tell you—everything you know is about to change." The professor said 'close the drawbridge!' they heard one of the guards say in the distance. Caspian and Annabella rode off in a hurry, Anna looked back at the professor one last time before turning the corner.

They made it out of the castle and into the town when the fireworks went off making the horses go wild for a moment before Caspian and Annabella were able to get them back into their control. Midas' guards went chasing after them. "Race you?" Anna smiled at Caspian before riding off with him in pursuit.

They rode quickly with the guards not far behind them, passing open fields crossing streams, the wind sent a rush down the girls back and she couldn't help smiling—she was free. Anna and Caspian had been friends since he was young—he found her one day when she was cleaning the kitchens.

"May I help you?" the young girl asked looking at the boy her age curiously. "I am Prince Caspian, who are you?" the girl quickly scrambled up off the floor and gave a messy curtsy. "Your highness, I am Annabella Martell, I clean the kitchens." She said not sure whether or not to meet his eyes. "You don't have to bow, not to me, but if you did you'd be doing it wrong." He said—not in a scolding tone, but more of a correcting one, the way a teacher would correct a student.

"Sorry your highness, you are the first royal to enter the kitchens." She said rather shyly. "Don't call me that, call me Caspian, it's odd for a friend to call me by my title." He said walking closer to the little maid. "We are friends aren't we?" he asked seeking reassurance.

She looked hesitant but nodded anyway—the girl never had any friends, not any real ones anyways. Everyone she associated with was her aunt's age. The older maids, cooks, and laundresses of the castle cared little for the child—she was a pest in their eyes they gave her small jobs that she couldn't possibly mess up. Instantly a wide smile appeared over Caspian's face. "Great, now come here Anna—I can call you Anna, right?" he asked the dark haired girl who quickly nodded in agreement, a smile formed over her face too—she had a friend.

The boy took her by the hand and they ran across the kitchen and he led her through corridors she'd never seen before, and finally he led her into a medium sized chamber. The room had beautiful furnishings and an enormous window allowed the natural light to come in from the setting sun. There were candles set up to allow the boy to see even when the sun set. "Wow." She said in awe, looking behind her the little girl saw piles of books stacked all the way to the ceiling.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I found it while I was exploring the castle. I've never brought anyone else up here." He said watching her reaction. "You're the first." He added quietly. The girl stayed looking at the books but her smile grew just a tad hearing him say that.

"You like books? Here this one's my favorite." He said handing her one of the books that was on the table next to the unlit candles. She took it but looked at it sadly. "You don't know how to read do you?" he asked—she shifted her gaze down to the floor. "Don't worry." He said not letting that dampen his spirits. "I'll teach you." She looked up and smiled widely. "I would very much like that." She said and he smiled. "Come on, I'll start right now." He said pulling her and the book towards him.

There you have it guys the first chapter of my new story. Tell me what you think and I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter. Please I'd appreciate the feedback I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. Anyways enjoy.

-Disclaimer: I don't own the book series, I only own the Anna.-

"You're falling behind, am I too fast for you?" Caspian asked as their horses were neck and neck running across the field, they could see the forest not far in front of them. "Not a chance." She said smiling and with one final burst of speed the horses made it into the woods, but Caspian and Anna didn't slow down knowing that they couldn't be sure the men stopped at the entrance—no matter how likely it was.

As they came out into a small clearing they heard the galloping behind them and knew Miraz's men were still on their trail. They made their way through the river, they knew if they rushed the horses too much they'd most likely drown. As the water got higher the horses struggled more and more, but the guards were already in the water behind them so turning back was not an option. Anna watched as most of the men fell in and she couldn't help but smile a little.

They made their way through the forest bobbing and weaving trying to avoid being hit by low hanging branches and knocked over by fallen trees. They were doing a mighty fine job of it too—until Caspian turned to check on Miraz's men that's when he knocked his head on a tree. Caspian fell off and Anna didn't notice her friend was no longer beside her. She heard the horse galloping and assumed Caspian was not far behind her.

She turned to mock her friend about his declining speed and noticed the rider less horse. Caspian's horse came to a stop beside her and Anna looked around in a panic. Then she heard a horn. Calling out for Caspian would send her location to Mirazes men and get her captured, but if they had Caspian she needed to save him. She sent Caspian's horse off, back to the castle, he'd be safer there, no one would harm a horse there, but in the wild there were plenty of beasts that could eat them. She climbed off her horse and allowed it to follow its partner—she'd take the rest of the way on foot, it was much quieter and it made hiding easier.

She was retracing the way she'd come when she saw the house. It didn't look like house at first glance with it being carved into the tree, but through the little windows she saw the familiar glow, candle light. She was headed towards the door of the strange little house when it opened rather quickly and out came a small rugged man—no, not man—a dwarf.

"There's another one!" he shouted towards the house, he came at her with a club. "Wait! Wait one moment! What other one?" the dwarf paused and looked at her suspiciously. "Leave her be—if she's with him she'll want to know how he's doing." A badger said from the frame of the house, the girls eyes widened. "You, you can talk?" she asked looking past the dwarf to the badger. "Yes, well, why don't we discuss it while we wait for your friend to wake up?" the badger said moving to allow the girl in, the dwarf had no choice but to comply.

"I'm Trufflehunter, and this is Nikabrik," The badger said introducing himself and the dwarf. "and you are?" he asked looking at her warmly. "I'm Annabella; I work, worked in the castle. The man you have is named Caspian, Caspian X, he's the prince. At least he was, we're on the run, there's plenty of superstitions about the forest, about Narnians. I've read everything there is to read on your kind. I thought now that his uncle is trying to kill him we could run into the forest, be safe here with my knowledge of the woods and the creatures in it." She said taking a sip from the cup Trufflehunter handed her.

"You believed in Narnians?" Trufflehunter asked curiously—no Telemarine believed in them anymore—Narnians had been out of contact with humans for a long time. "Yes." She replied curtly. "So what was your big plan? You'd come into the forest make friends with any Narnian you saw and you'd live happily ever after with your true love?" the dwarf asked mockingly.

"Now Nik-" The badger started but the girl cut him off looking at the dwarf with fire in her eyes. "Happily ever after? No, I wouldn't ever expect such a thing from living in the woods, not with an entire army and a blood hungry king after us, but peace—at least that—after everything he's been through he deserves at least that. I wanted to make sure he's able to live, to be free, even if it's not in Telemarine. And I'm not his true love—I'm his maid." She spat angrily at the dwarf and the badger sat back rather enjoying the wide eyed look the dwarf had.

"I was under the impression the help couldn't read." The dwarf said still trying to hold his ground. "He taught me, he taught me almost everything I know, because he's my friend. Know something Nikabrik, I would go to the ends of the earth for him, do not test me unless you're prepared to suffer the consequences." She said the fire still hadn't faded. "Very well then, let's wait for your friend to awaken." He said and turned toward the bed where Caspian was unconscious.

"You requested me being here Sir? What would you like me to clean?" The young girl walked into the professors' study holding a bucket filled with soapy water and a sponge. Her dress was simple and reached a little above her ankles and her sleeves stopped a few inches above her wrist. "Nothing my dear, come in, come in, close the door behind you." The professor said taking the bucket from her hand and ushering her to sit next to Caspian who smiled at her eagerly.

"Sir, I'm confused I was told I needed to clean." She said standing next to Caspian awkwardly. "Of course not, you're here for the same reason Caspian is—to learn." The Professor said opening his window to throw the water out. "Sit down." Caspian said pulling out a chair for her. "I still don't understand." She said obeying her prince—her friend.

"Well, Caspian told me you didn't know how to read so I'm going to teach you. From now on you'll be coming here every day for your lessons." He said. "But sir, I have to clean the kitchens." She said suddenly afraid that she'd get punished for avoiding her duties. "I've handled the matter. I've told the cooks that you'll be cleaning my study from now on, all you have to do is come to our sessions and you won't have to clean again." The professor explained as Caspian placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Please, I'd very much like it if you stayed, at least for today, after today you can decide whether or not you want to continue." Caspian said still by her side.

She took a deep breath and looked around the room, she saw the decorations the professor had, the shields, the think curtains, she looked at the professor himself. The plump man offered her a kind smile then she turned to Caspian. "Alright, I'll stay." She said relaxing in her chair.

"Then, on with the lesson; today, my dear, we'll be learning about The Pevensies: The Kings and Queens who ruled during The Golden Age of Narnia—yes dear?" the professor smiled seeing as the young girl who had already raised her hand. "Kings and Queens? As in more than just one pair?" the child asked curiously.

"Yes dear, there was High King Peter the Magnificent, the eldest of the four, after him came Queen Susan the Gentle, then there was King Edmund the Just, then finally there came Queen Lucy the Valiant. These Kings and Queens were chosen by Aslan himself." The girl raised her hand again. "Who is Aslan sir?" she asked not waiting to be called on. "My dear, I have much to teach you." He said with a warm smile.

Alright so please tell me what you think and I'll probably post the third chapter on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long I lost my flash drive and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Anna?" Caspian mumbled bringing Anna out of her daze, she quickly got up and ran beside him. "I'm right here Caspian." She said helping him sit up. "I thought you'd gone, I had the strangest dream-Narnias were taking me away and a small man attacked me." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Caspian, it wasn't a dream. They won't hurt us, at least they haven't as of yet. Are you alright? Can you stand on your own?" She asked allowing him to use her as a way to prop himself up. "They attacked me." He said rubbing the spot where she could see a slight bruise forming. She glared at the dwarf. "I couldn't be sure he wasn't an enemy." Nikabrik said defending himself; Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to her Prince. "Caspian, listen we can't stay here much longer; your uncles men might come back, we need to get as far away from here as possible."

"You want to run?" Caspian asked looking at her questioningly. "If it ensures your survival then yes." She said running her hands through her hair. "I want you safe Caspian, how am I supposed to keep you safe if you're out there waging war on an entire nation with no support?" she asked letting go of him. "Safe? As long as my uncle is chasing me I will never be safe Anna. He'll hunt us until we can no longer run or until he has my head on a serving tray." Caspian said using the bed post as leverage.

"So instead of waiting for him to come and find you you're going to hand yourself over to him? That's not freedom Caspian, he'll kill you—you'll never get the chance to be free." She all but screamed. "If we keep running we'll be in the same situation. Anna if we fight we have the chance to be happy, to be truly free." Caspian said reaching for her hand. "You'll die fighting him—we have no support, no one to help us fight—in case you haven't noticed we're missing an army. I would die for you no questions asked but I will **not **watch you die." She said brushing his hand away.

"Well I'm not sure about no army." Trufflehunter said from the kitchen. "There are many Narnias who are tired of hiding, they want to fight. All they need is someone to rally behind." The badger said. "There see, we have an army." Caspian said reaching for her again. She sighed and grabbed ahold of his hand. "Just don't die." She said and he smiled at her gently.

"All that's left is to speak with the centaurs." Nikabrik said from Trufflehunter's side. Caspian's mouth all but fell open. "Well then, what are we standing around here for? The sun's up, we're all wide awake; let's go see the centaurs." Anna said handing Caspian his sword. The four of them set off towards the field where the centaurs who guarded Narnia.

"These Centaurs, are they peaceful?" Anna asked the dwarf next to her. "They don't like Telemarines, but they just might fight for your cause. Tell me, you and the boy, why do you want to fight against your King?" Nikabrik asked looking up at her. "Miraz is many things but he is not a King, most importantly he is not my king. He doesn't deserve to rule, he is cruel and ruthless and would much sooner see war than peace, with any country not just the Narnians." She said a bad taste filling her mouth.

"Why do you care about us so much? You're Telemarine you could go back, beg forgiveness and all would be well—you'd have shelter, food, warmth in winter. Here you'd forage for food; never knowing if you're going to have a meal, winter would be brutal. Why fight for our cause?" Nikabrik asked still doubting the girls' intentions. "I'm a maid back in Telemarine; there'd be no forgiveness for me. I knew that when I choose to stand by Caspian. I fight because I know what it's like to be scared of the Telemarines, to worry that anything you do could bring down a shower of lashes on you. Caspian is the only reason I'm still fighting so I follow him—Caspian is my King." She said keeping pace with the dwarf.

"So you two are engaged." The dwarf said. "No, Caspian is my best friend and my brother, I love him but not in the same way you'd love your husband." She said smiling a little. "You'd have everything with him, a castle, a title, all the wealth you could imagine and then some. You could do much more good as a queen in a castle than a maid in the kitchens." The Dwarf said and Anna raised an eyebrow at him. "Well-" she was cut off by Trufflehunters yelp. They turned around and saw Caspian helping the injured badger. Behind them were the Telemarines and they were advancing quickly. Anna drew her sword.

The Pevensies and Eirwen walked through what was left of their once glorious castle. "There was a war; I can't believe we missed so much." Gwen said placing her hand on the boulder, Lucy took her other hand. "The important thing is that we're here now, we just need to get out of these clothes and help whomever we can find." Peter said tearing a piece of cloth off of his shirt and wrapping it around a stick.

"Don't you have a torch?" Gwen whispered in Edmund's ear, he smiled and nodded. "I don't suppose you have any matches?" Peter asked his brother. "Well no, but would this help?" Edmund asked pulling out a torch from his bag. The three girls burst into giggles as Peter threw his stick on the ground. "You might've mentioned that a bit sooner." He said taking the silver torch from his brother.

The five of them took off down the narrow stairway that led to their vault. The room, though it was in ruins the room was still beautiful, vines covered the walls showing just how long the Kings and Queens of old had been gone. Gwen walked to her chest; though she was not a daughter of Eve when she and Edmund had been married Peter had made her Queen along with them. The statue that stood over her chest was magnificent: she was carved with the robes she wore as queen, and the enchantress before that, her staff in one hand and sword strapped around her waist.

"I was so tall." Lucy said placing her old dress over her tiny form. "You were older then." Susan told her sister who put the dress back. "As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund said with a too-big helmet on his head. Gwen laughed and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"My horn's gone, I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan said digging through her trunk. "It's still here." Gwen said grabbing the staff that was in her statues hand. The ivory scepter fit nicely in her hand and the green jewel lit up at her touch.

"Well did you think anyone would dare steal from you? Who knows how many enchantments you placed on that thing." Edmund said remembering how it'd throw him across the dining hall once when they were playing.

They turned to Peter who was opening his chest, he'd be quiet until then. "When Aslan bears his teeth winter shall meet its death," Peter read from his sword. "When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again." Lucy finished reciting the prophecy from memory.

"Everyone we knew; Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone." Lucy said and the remaining four looked at each other wordlessly. "It's about time we figured out what was going on here." Peter said taking control of the situation.

The boys gave the women some time to change in the room while they went up to the ruins to change there, after all they couldn't run around Narnia in their boarding school uniforms.

Gwen was the first to change and helped the other two lace up their dresses. "You look like the enchantress again." Lucy remarked looking at her sister-in-law. "I feel like it." Gwen said moving the scepter in-between her hands watching the stone switch from blue to green and back. "Come along, let's see what's been troubling our kingdom." She said taking the lead. They five were following the river looking for a way to get off the island when they came across two guards trying to drown a dwarf.

Peter signaled to Susan to fire an arrow at the guards. The first went into the boat as a warning shot. "Drop him!" The Gentle Queen shouted notching another arrow. "Drop him?" Gwen questioned with wide eyes. The guards threw the dwarf into the water; Peter and Edmund ran down to the shore line and Susan shot another arrow that embedded itself into the backsides of one of the men. Before Susan could notch another arrow the other guard jumped overboard and disappeared.

The girls went to help the boys and see what they needed. Edmund came onto shore tugging the boat behind him and Gwen went to him while the other two girls stood by Peter and the dwarf. "Drop him?!" the dwarf shouted angrily after he removed the cloth from his mouth. The siblings looked at each other curiously.

"That's the best you could come up with?" The dwarf said removing the binds. "A simple thank you would suffice." Susan said rather angrily. "They were doing a fine job drowning me without your help." The dwarf said and Gwen moved to help him with the ropes.

"You have a point; my sister in law isn't the greatest at thinking on her feet." Gwen said tossing aside the ropes. "Tell me, what is your name?" She asked rising to her feet. All eyes were on Gwen, she'd made the first move to help the injured ignoring that he might be a danger. "Trumpkin." The Dwarf said looking between the girl and the Pevensies.

"Trumpkin, tell me, why were those people trying to kill you?" she asked picking her scepter up from its spot on the ground. "They're Telemarines, it's what they do." Trumpkin told the group. "Telemarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked confused looking between his wife and siblings.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin asked looking at them. "It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said as they handed Peter his sword. The dwarf looked at the handle of the sword—his eyes falling on the lions head. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" The dwarf asked looking at all five. Lucy, Susan, Peter, Edmund and Gwen, all lined up in the order they once took their thrones in.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter said walking forward and placing his hand out for the dwarf to shake. "You probably could've left out the last bit." Susan said causing them all to laugh. "Probably." Trumpkin said with a laugh. "You might be surprised." Peter said unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy." He said Gwen released Edmunds hand allowing him to prepare to duel the dwarf. "Not me. Him." Peter said motioning to his younger brother. Edmund brought out his sword. Edmund had been the best swordsman in Narnia when he was King; he was able to use two swords at once a trait only found in the very best of swordsmen.

Trumpkin took the sword it was heavy in his arms Edmund looked at him not sure if it would be a fair fight. Suddenly the dwarf brought his sword up to strike Edmund who quickly blocked the blow. Another strike, another block then the dwarf knocked him in the nose. "Edmund!" Susan and Lucy shouted Peter and Gwen could tell Edmund was getting warmed up.

The youngest Pevensie blocked the dwarfs blow and him in his backside as he threw him forward. Trumpkin came at him again. Blow, block, again, again, again, again. Finally the dwarfs' sword flew out of his hand and Edmund held his sword to the dwarfs' throat. "Beards and bedsteads!" he shouted looking at the five. "Maybe that horn worked after all." He said in his state of shock. "What horn?" Susan asked looking at her siblings then back to the dwarf.

I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think I'd really appreciate feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four, enjoy.

"So the horn belonged to Queen Susan?" Anna asked looking the badger, she held the horn in her hands. "Yes, legend says that it can call upon the Kings and Queens when we need them." The badger told her as she studied the ivory piece in her hands. "Why did they leave in the first place? Surely they must've had a reason if they just got up and left their kingdom defenseless all of a sudden." Anna wondered how Narnia's bravest leaders could just leave.

"No one knows after the battle against The Empress they stayed ruling for several years then one day they go chasing after a stag and vanish, never to be seen again." Reepicheep answered from Anna's shoulder. She and the mouse had gotten along well and they had much in common: both were pledged to Caspian, both were underestimated and both were better sword fighters than Caspian.

She looked saddened. "To leave your country unprotected with no ruler, how can they be so great if they don't even look after their people?" Anna asked rather angrily. "They we're called away by Aslan, at least that's what we all suspect. It had to have been rather important for them to just leave." Trufflehunter said hanging from Caspian's shoulder. "Still, I don't want to put all my faith in the Kings and Queens only to have them run away again, even if they have a sorceress with them." She said putting the horn in her satchel.

"All we need is their guidance, with all the war's they have won they must have something they can teach us." Caspian told his best friend. "Fine, you're in charge, as long as you don't come running to me when they want to run away again." She said focusing on the woods—Anna had never been outside the castle walls this was the first time she'd seen the outside world without something blocking her view.

"What about Minotaurs?" she asked looking at Nikabrik who walked beside her. "What about them? They're big,"

"Huge." Trufflehunter added.

"They've got a temper,"

"The worst."

"They fought with the witch didn't they?" Anna asked. "Yes, but dear you can't blame an entire species for the error of a few." Trufflehunter said Anna nodded. "I know, but will the royals be as understanding?" she asked and Trufflehunter opened then closed his mouth. "I guess that's just something we'll have to wait and see for ourselves." Reepicheep said Anna nodded and they continued their journey.

"How do you know so much of our history?" Nikabrik asked. "Stories, I told you I've studied everything I can on Narnia." Anna said shrugging slightly. "Your father told you stories?" Trufflehunter asked Caspian and Anna tensed up. "No, our professor. Look these are not the kind of questions you should be asking." Caspain said and Anna took the badger from his shoulder before Caspain could do anything to possibly hurt him. Reepicheep jumped down and followed on foot. "Don't mention his father, please." Anna whispered so that her prince wouldn't hear. "It's not a good topic." She added holding the badger like a mother would her infant.

"I meant no disrespect." The badger said settling comfortably in her arms. "I know, it's just, it's hard for him." Anna said looking at the prince several feet in front of her. "Let's just leave it at that, shall we?" she said smiling at the creature in her arms. Anna looked up and saw Caspian standing in front of five centaurs. "Bring the horn forward." She heard the one in the center say as she jogged closer to them, the mouse and dwarf at her feet. "You are the reason we have gathered." He said looking at the two humans. Anna handed Trufflehunter to Nikabrik and took out the horn from her bag handing it to them. She bowed her head as she walked to them in both respect and fear.

"Now we can begin." The leader said motioning for them to follow.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place." Susan told Lucy. "The DLF?" asked Edmund from on top a boulder. "Dear Little Friend." Lucy answered Edmund and Gwen chuckled. "Well that's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin said from his spot on the ground.

"They don't do it to be cruel, they just like nicknames. For a while after the war ended they called me the new ice queen, it was actually terrifying. My biggest fear is turning into my mother and the nickname didn't help. My opinion: you got off easy." She said and the dwarf stayed looking at her as she walked away.

Peter stood on a boulder and watched as boulders covered his path. "I'm not lost." He said more to himself than to the group. "No, you're just going to wrong way." The dwarf said in the back. Peter turned around looking irritated and angry. "You last saw Caspian in The Shuddering Woods. The fastest way to get there is to cross at the river rush." Peter snapped.

"Yes but if I'm not mistaken there is no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said. "Then that explains it then, you're mistaken." Peter said angrily, he turned around and crossed through a small gap in the rocks.

"Peter." Gwen called walking up to her brother-in-law. "You're not wrong, this area is familiar to me. But it's also very different. We've been gone more than a hundred years, things are bound to change, if not at the Narnians hands than at the hands of Mother Nature either way it might be good to get Trumpkins opinion." She said calmly. Peter took a deep breath through his nose. "I'm not used to this, asking for help." He said.

"You're used to being the leader, the king, but that was in our Narnia Pete, this is Narnia, but it's not our Narnia, not anymore. You don't have to admit you need assistance but be careful. Just like Lucy with the bear we aren't cautious in these parts, we need to know how this land has changed." She said and walked back with Edmund to leave Peter with his thoughts.

After sometime the Pevensies along with the dwarf found themselves staring at the river which was now several hundred feet down. "See over time water erodes the soil causing-"

"Oh, shut up." Peter said interrupting Susan. "Well we weren't lost." Peter said defensively.

"Is there any way down?" Edmund asked. "Yeah, falling." The dwarf answered sarcastically. The group was turning to find another crossing when Lucy noticed something. "Aslan?" she asked aloud. "It's Aslan, look he's over there." Lucy said turning to look at the rest of the group.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"There he's over—I just saw him he was over there." She said pointing across the river. "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not crazy he was there, he wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear." Peter said gently. "I'm pretty sure I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy bit back. "Look I'm not about to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said standing furthest away from the cliff.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said siding with his sister. "If he was there, how come I didn't see him?" Peter asked. "Maybe you just weren't looking." She said simply.

"Can you make a bridge across?" Peter asked looking at his sister-in-law. Gwen looked down at the water and then back at Peter. "It's too far down, it'd be an incredibly thin bridge, we'd barely be able to get the dwarf across before it cracked." She said stepping away from the ledge. "I'm sorry Lou." Peter said walking away. Gwen and Edmund stayed behind to wait for Lucy.

Caspian and Anna were surrounded by Narnians, all of whom wanted to kill them. "So much for that army." Anna whispered to Caspian. "Is now really the time to bring that up?" he questioned glancing at her sideways. "Well seeing that after tonight we'll most likely be dead—yes." She said harshly.

"Kill them!"

"Thieves!"

"Murderers!" The shouts of the angry Narnians filled the air.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen another relic!" Nikabrik shouted from atop a rock. "I didn't steal it!" Caspian shouted. "Name everything else the Telemarines have stolen!" A Minotaur shouted.

"Our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

Shouts came in from all directions and Anna's thoughts raced on how to best calm the crowd—or at least temporarily postpone their deaths.

"Would you really hold the few accountable for the acts of the many?" Anna asked aloud. "Accountable and punishable." Nikabrik said coming down from his rock to challenge the girl. "That's rich coming from you dwarf! Considering it was your people who fought alongside The White Witch." Reepicheep said coming to his friends' aid sword drawn.

"And I'd gladly do it again if it meant ridding us of these monsters!" Nikabrik shouted back. Anna took mental notes of all the comments.

"So you're saying that you'd turn against the wishes of Aslan?" Trufflehunter shouted. All at once came many cheers for the name of the Great Lion. Anna added this also to their future case.

"Some of you may have forgotten but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never well unless ruled by a Son of Adam."

"But he's a Telemarine! Why would we want him as our King?" Nikabrik shouted to the crowd.

"So I can help you." Caspian said gaining up his courage. "Beyond these woods I am a Prince, the Telemarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it and I can bring peace between us." He pleaded with the circle.

"Caspian is the only human that can bring peace between our kinds. We can live in harmony. There'd be order between the species just as there was in the Old Realm. You can manage to overlook our people's wrongs against you just as Aslan did after the battle with The Witch. He pardoned the Minotaurs, the dwarves; everyone who went seeking forgiveness got it from Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old. If they were able to forgive your people for murder and treachery—if he gave his life in order to reach unity between all Narnians and brought you all together under the rule of High King Peter and his siblings can't you just hear what we have to say? We only wish to bring back the peace—to make Narnia a better place—and we can! With Caspian as King you will get back your homes, your freedoms, your lives. But you'll also get back your honor, you'll get respect—no more having to hide, no more living in fear of the Telemarines! There will be no more war!" Anna shouted silencing the Narnians who were all looking at her.

"They are right. The time is right." A Centaur said stepping forward from his people. "I've been reading the stars as it is my place, as it is yours to remember badger. The Lord of War and the lady of peace have come together in the high heaven. Now here a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve come forth to offer us our freedom." The Centaur finished.

"Do you really think it's possible? I mean really possible, peace?" a squirrel asked from a tree branch. "Two days ago I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are, in strength and numbers that we Telemarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magical or not, it brought us all together, and together we have a chance to take back what is ours." Caspian said.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." The Centaur said unsheathing his sword and held it high, his companions did the same. One by one all Narnians offered up their weapons to Caspian. Reepicheep who stood on Anna's shoulder once more raised his Anna followed suit. "You are our King." She whispered to her friend.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind sire." Trufflehunter informed Caspian. "If we are to be ready for them we must hurry to find weapons and soldiers. They will be here soon." Caspian told the centaur who nodded sword still raised.

"Telemarines are trying to build a bridge to cross the river here," Anna said motioning to an area of the map in front of them. "they usually keep the weapons in a wagon that should be stationed right about here." again she motioned to another spot on the map. "If we circle around through here we can get to the wagon and stay out of the guards sights." Anna marked out a path on the map.

"We can get the weapons out in batches; it might take a little bit longer but it's safer and we'll be able to get more weapons." Anna said.

"Won't the guards notice Narnians making several trips through their camp?" Caspian asked looked at his friend. "Not if they can't see the Narnians." Anna said looking at the mouse on her shoulder. "At your service madam." The mouse said bowing gracefully.

"We can have minotaurs waiting at the tree line, they'll be there to carry the bulk of the weapons back to camp. While they're working on that Caspian and I are going to sneak around camp and collect all the armor we can find. I think if it were a larger group the Telemarines will take notice." Anna said and the Minotaur nodded.

Anna had quickly become their general; the Narnians had accepted her and quickly learned to respect her. Caspian watched his friend as she rolled up the map and the Narnians went to prepare for their raid.

"We better get ready, they are all counting on us to collect armor—best not to disappoint the ones with both a temper and a weapon." She joked; Caspian chuckled and wrapped his arms around his friend. "You do not have to do any of this. You know that helping me would mean your death and yet you stay." He said holding her close.

"Yes, but if I abandon you it will mean your death, you are after all completely helpless without me." Anna told him and he laughed. "You are probably right."

"I usually am." She said releasing him and heading off to speak with the centaurs.

I hope you guys like the chapter and tell me what you think about Gwen and Anna. Please review.


End file.
